


Wait Up for Me

by LotharWinchester



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Implied Relationships, Is this considered a rare pair?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, another fic I wrote a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: a short I wrote a few years ago based on the prompt of waiting up for someone/ a lover.





	Wait Up for Me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own any skyrim characters.
> 
> another short/fic I wrote a long time ago

He eyed te red head as he slid back into his cell. his hands were held up in mock surrender as he kicked the lockpicks underenath the iron bars. His emerald eyes gleamed as the blonded leaned in close.   
  
"It seems youv'e been caught again, Brynjold." Ulfric whispered as he half listened for guards.   
  
"So it would seem." Brynjolf smirked as Ulfric shook his head and unlocked the cell door.   
  
"Make it quick" bryjolf smiled and rushed paste towards his escape. 

  
"Wait up for me."


End file.
